battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Master
The Master was a middleweight robot built by Mark Setrakian of Team Sinister that competed in Seasons 2.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. It was also registered to compete in Season 4.0, but dropped out before the tournament began. it was a unique design with the electronics being contained in the spherical wheels. It had several weapons including a spinning saw blade, a static spiked hammer and an electric lifting spike. The Master made it to the semifinals of Season 2.0 before forfeiting and won one match in Season 5.0. The Master was originally a heavyweight that fought during the American Robot Wars events and was declared joint Heavyweight Champion with Blendo in 1995. It pioneered the thwackbot design, which earned it an induction into the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. The Master's fight against Thor was included at the end of a video given away to members of the Robot Wars Fan club. Robot History Season 2.0 The Master was scheduled to fight The Emasculator first, but The Emasculator had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. The Master won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Subject to Change Without Reason. The Master hits S.T.C.W.R.'s front wedge immediately and knocks off one of it's own caster wheels. A couple more hits from The Master and gas-powered saw stopped moving. S.T.C.W.R. continues charging at The Master and The Master started using it's inactive saw as a hammer. The Master started hitting S.T.C.W.R. and both robots were driving close to the killsaws, with The Master driving over S.T.C.W.R. immediately. The Master kept hitting S.T.C.W.R. with it's inactive saw and S.T.C.W.R. drove itself on the killsaws in effort to avoid The Master. The time ran out and The Master won on a 36-9 judge's decision. This win put The Master to the quarterfinals, where it faced Blade Runner. Before the match began, Mark replaced The Master's gas-powered saw with a spiked hammer. Both robots went straight at each other and Blade Runner started spinning. Blade Runner slams into The Master multiple times against the wall. Blade Runner then manages to hit one of The Master's wheels. Blade Runner reverses into the killsaws twice and later slams The Master against the arena wall. Blade Runner starts slowing down, apparently running out of battery power, and The Master continues attacking Blade Runner with it's hammer. Blade Runner comes close to the killsaws and gets hit by The Master's hammer before the time ran out. The Master won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced El Diablo. However, The Master burned out a motor during driving practice and was unable to get running for this match. The Master was forced to forfeit and El Diablo won by default. This meant that The Master was eliminated from the tournament. The Master couldn't participate the middleweight royal rumble most likely due to its motor failure after fighting Blade Runner. Season 5.0 Due to it's seeding, The Master was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Jack Rabbit. The Master won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Ankle Biter. In this fight, both robots hit each other a few times before Ankle Biter managed to send The Master's saw flying off. Ankle Biter dominated from then on, hitting The Master before getting underneath The Master and slamming it into the spikestrip where The Master could not escape. Ankle Biter won by KO and The Master was eliminated from the tournament. The Master couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Master94.jpg|The Master at Robot Wars 1994. IMG0051.jpg|The Master as a Heavyweight before Robot Wars 1996. Master.jpg|The Master, armed with its spike lifter from Season 2.0. The master battleaxe 2.0.png|The Master, armed with its spiked hammer from Season 2.0. The Master (lifter) BBSF02.jpg|The Master, armed with its lifter in Season 5.0. Mark Beiro Introductions "In his wake, he leaves disaster. Ladies and gentleman, he's THE MASTER!" "This professor of pain is giving advanced lessons in the sadistic science of humiliation and domination. Here's THE MASTER!" "He wants to travel the world, meet interesting robots and beat the crap out of 'em. He is THE MASTER!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Middleweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:US Robot Wars competitors Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots from California